yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Force
なるバリア－ミラーフォース－ |jpname = 聖なるバリア－ミラーフォース－ |jphira = せいなるバリア－ミラーフォース－ |phon = Seinaru Baria ‐ Mirāfōsu |trans = Holy Barrier - Mirror Force |image = MirrorForce-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 44095762 |delore = Wenn ein gegnerisches Monster angreift, hat dieser Angriff keine Auswirkungen und alle gegnerischen Monster in der Angriffsposition werden zerstört. |lore = When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls. |itlore = Attiva solo quando un mostro del tuo avversario dichiara un attacco. Distruggi tutti i mostri in Posizione di Attacco controllati dal tuo avversario. |ptlore = Ative somente quando um monstro do seu oponente declara um ataque. Destrua todos os monstros na Posição de Ataque que o seu oponente controla. |splore = Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque. Destruye todos los monstruos en Posición de Ataque que controle tu adversario. |jplore = 相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動する事ができる。相手フィールド上の攻撃表示モンスターを全て破壊する。 |krlore = 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드 위의 공격표시 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. |animelore = Season 1-4 of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] only When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack. Then, destroy the attacking monster and all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls. Any difference in ATK between the destroyed monsters and the attack target monster is inflicted to your opponent as Battle Damage. |edslore = When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in Attack Position. |en_sets = 'Dark Beginning 2' (DB2-EN081 - SR) 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' - (DPYG-EN027 - UR) 'Gold Series' (GLD1-EN039 - GUR) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-EN138 - UR) 'Structure Deck: Marik' (SDMA-EN030 - C) 'Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion' (SDDL-EN036 - C) 'Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz' (YS11-EN036 - C) 'Battle Pack: Epic Dawn' (BP01-EN048 - R/SFR) |na_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-138 - UR) |eu_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-E138 - UR) |fr_sets = 'Genèse Ténébreuse 2' (DB2-FR081 - SR) 'Métal Raiders' (MRD-F138 - UR) 'Collection GOLD' (GLD1-FR039 - GUR) 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' (DPYG-FR027 - UR) 'Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique' (BP01-FR048 - R/SFR) |de_sets = 'Dark Beginning 2' (DB2-DE081 - SR) 'Gold Series' (GLD1-DE039 - GUR) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-G138 - UR 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' (DPYG-DE027 - UR) 'Structure Deck: Marik (TCG)(SDMA-EN030 - C) '''Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE048 - R/SFR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT081 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT039 - GUR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I138 - UR) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT027 - UR) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT048 - R/SFR) |pt_sets = Predadores Metálicos (PMT-P138 - UR) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP027 - UR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP081 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP039 - GUR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S138 - UR) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP048 - R/SFR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP081 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-067 - UR/UPR) GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 1 (HFR) Gold Series (GS01-JP017 - C/GUR) Marik Structure Deck (SDM-033 - C) Metal Raiders (ME-77 - UR) Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive (SD19-JP034 - C) Vol.7 (ScR/NPR) Structure Deck: Yugi (YU-32 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 (SY2-037 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP037 - C) |ae_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-138 - UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR081 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR011 - GUR) Metal Raiders (MRD-K138 - UR) Gold Series (GS01-KR017 - C/GUR) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DP00-KR030 - R) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR040 - C) |ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Launcher Spider (Rare) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Boosted Exodia Dark Ceremony All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Secret Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 14 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 004, 010, 021, 029, 037, 045, 051, 068, 085, 099, 102, 103, 112, 123, 164, 165, 178, 180, 181, 192, 193, 197, 222 |anime_gx = 006, 168, 179, 180 |anime_5d = 007, 062, 076, 080, 085, 108 |anime_zx = 012, 021, 026, 031, 034, 044 |manga_gx = 023, 048, 051 |manga_5d = 014 |manga_dz = 002 |anime_mov = Present |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Attack Position Monster Cards |archetype1 = Mirror Trap (series) |archrelated1 = Legendary Dragon |fusionmaterial1 = Mirror Force Dragon |dordc = 99 |dornumber = 827 |adv = Limited |gx02status = Forbidden |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 13000 |sddstatus = Limited |wc5status = Forbidden |wc6status = Forbidden }}